Las Plagas Retold
by Malika Ariya Amari
Summary: What happens when there is two people go to Spain for vacation before Las Plagas got spread? When these two people, two women who are lifelong friends, arrive in Spain for a week long vacation. They arrive a day before the infestation begins. When things start going downhill, everything the two friends have learned about each other is put to the test. Rated for the obvious.


**Las Plagas Retold**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **__**Resident Evil**__**,**__** its characters, or its storyline. **__**Capcom**__** ha**__**s**__** all rights to the **__**Resident Evil**__** worl**__**d**__**. Unless stated otherwise, any characters **__**and storyline**__** you don't recognize are mine.**_

_**NOTE: Before you ask, yes a person's eyes can be purple. Its an extremely rare eye color. **__**Yes, Louisiana has parishes. Yes, they are like counties. No, not everyone in Louisiana is a redneck, hick, or cajun. I should know, I'm a native of Louisiana. **__**Yes, this first chapter is quite boring. No, I'm not adding all the details for no reason. I have learned (Though not recently.) that if you want to have a character to be relateable, telling the viewer of some of the characters' personality and background over the course of the story itself and not at once. I am merely making the two characters I introduce in this chapter to be more human, like people you would meet on a street somewhere. Yes, I will be working on them as I go.**_

Chapter 1

The airport buzzed with people, making things a little difficult to navigate when going to a specific terminal before the plane in the terminal took off. This airport was located in Shreveport, Louisiana. In one row of seats sat a woman with chin length black hair, purple eyes, in a pair of jeans, a green hoodie, and a pair of black high tops with a duffel bag sitting on her lap. She faced the large window facing the run way, eyes distant. She and a friend of hers made plans to go to Spain for a week, a vacation she gladly paid for.

Her friend works as an assistant to a lawyer in either Caddo Parish or Webster Parish. The twenty-three year old sighs as she takes out her cell phone from one of the side pockets on her duffel bag. Opening her clam shell phone, the wallpaper on her phone of an orange lily. The digital clock on the bottom of the phone read a quarter til noon, nearly forty-five minutes before the flight she booked to get to Spain lifted off.

'Thinking about it now, I'll need to make sure the rental is going to be there.' thought the black haired woman. 'That is, if she gets her ass here on time. Why did she have to pick today to sleep in?'

"Blossom!" exclaimed a female voice.

The raven haired woman, Blossom, looks to her right to see a woman with shoulder length brown hair running towards her. She wore a similar outfit as Blossom, only her clothing had a darker feel to it. The woman woman wore a navy blue shirt, black jeans, brown shoes, and a necklace with a ring dangling on it.

"I thought you weren't going to make it, Autumn." stated Blossom as she remained seated.

The woman before Blossom stood beside her, bent over to have her hands placed onto her knees. Autumn panted heavily, the raven haired woman waiting for her friend to regain her breath.

"I'm so sorry, Blossom." said Autumn. "I had to pick up something for our trip and I had to haul ass here to get here before you left without me."

"You know they have some of the same things over in Spain, right?" inquired Blossom, eyeing her friend with a slightly amused look.

"Not in the village we'll be staying near during our week long stay." answered Autumn. "I did my research on Pueblo."

"I never said that they would have a large city there, did I?" inquired Blossom. "Besides, now that you're finally here, do you care what kind of vehicle we use over in Spain?"

"Just as long as its not a Hummer or other ozone killing machine." replied Autumn.

"Is an electric car fine with you?" inquired Blossom,dialing the number into her phone.

"Yeah." said Autumn. "If its possible, could the vehicle be green?"

"Only if they have it available." said Blossom, pressing the 'Send' button and putting the device to her ear.

Blossom's violet orbs met Autumn's blue ones, the brown haired woman giving her friend a lopsided grin.

_"Now boarding Flight __four thirty-two__."_ stated a woman's voice on the P.A. System. _"Please head over to Terminal __forty-three__ A."_

_"Hello. Thank you for calling Eurpcar." _stated a female voice_. "My name is Almira Hernendez. How may I help you?"_

"Hi, my name's Bloosom Reed." said the raven haired woman as she placed her duffel bag strap onto her shoulder. "I'm calling about making a reservation on an electric car. A friend and I are going to be in Spain for a week, near a village called Pueblo."

_"I'm afraid I can't give you an electric car."_ stated Almira, Blossom hearing several clicks from over the line. _"However, I can give you an eco friendly car that runs on a vegetable based gas. Is that okay with you?"_

"Yes, ma'am, it is." said Blossom as she and Autumn started for their designated terminal. "Do you have one in green?"

_"Does it matter what shade of green?"_ inquired Almira as more clicks came from her end.

"No, ma'am." answered Blossom. "Any shade of green will be fine."

_"We have a forest green four door __Suzuki Kisashi available as well as a lime green Toyota Avalon."_ stated Almira. _"I'm afriad those are the only two cars that are available in green right now. Do you want to wait until you get here to get a green car?"_

"No, ma'am." said Blossom. "We'll take the forest green Suzuki Kisashi. Is it okay if I call back when my friend and I are at the airport there? We're boarding right now and we need to have all devices off a little after we get on."

_"That's fine." _stated Almira. _"May I have your cell phone number?"_

"Its-"

"I'm sorry, miss, but we have to ask you to hang up before you board." said a flight attendant.

"Okay. May I call you back instead?" inquired Blossom.

_"Sure."_ answered Almira. _"I'll be here when you call back, Miss Reed."_

With that, Blossom hangs up and turns her phone off.

"I'm sorry." said the raven haired woman, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, miss." said the flight attendant. "It happens. Anyway, do you have your tickets?"

"Here you go." stated Blossom as she handed the woman the tickets.

"Thank you and enjoy the flight." smiled the woman.

"We will." said Autumn.

The two follow the other passengers onto the plane, Blossom looking at their tickets to see the number and row of their seats.

"Our seat numbers are fourteen A and fourteen B." stated Blossom.

"Alright." said Autumn, looking for their seats. "Do you know if one is a window seat?"

"No, I don't." grinned Blossom, a chuckle following her answer. "We'll find out when we find our seats."

They stop when they reach three seats, finding finding them empty. The seats were marked as fourteen A, B, and C. The two place their duffel bags into the compartment above their seats, thankful that they had a book on hand.

"Which book did you bring?" asked Autumn.

"I brought _Penpal by Dathan Auerbach_." answered Blossom.

"What is with you and that book?" inquired Autumn. "You've read that fifteen times already."

"Make that twenty." stated Blossom. "I really enjoy this book. Its something that could happen, truly happen."

"Whatever, Bloss." said Autumn, rolling her eyes.

"Which one did you bring?" inquired Blossom.

"I brought _Watership Down by Richard Adams_." answered Autumn.

"That book translated well into an animated movie." grinned Blossom.

* * *

Blossom woke up, feeling Autumn shaking her shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" inquired Blossom, rubbing her eyes.

"We're about to land." replied Autumn. "Good thing you marked you place in _Penpal_."

"Okay. Are you able to put this into my duffel bag?" inquired Blossom.

"We can't get up." answered Autumn. "We have the sign telling us to keep our seatbelts on."

"Okay." said Blossom. "I'll put it in my duffle after we're able to get up."

_"This is th captain speaking."_ said a male voice. _"We'll be landing in forty-minutes. __Please put your seats into the upright poitsition and put your trays away."_

"So what are we going to do after we settle in?' inquired Autumn.

"We'll need to pick up some stuff for dinner." stated Blossom. "After that, we'll need to get to bed. At least we'll finally get up and move."

"No kidding." chuckled Autumn. "I could sleep for three days."

Blossom holds back a laugh, trying to keep it down as to keep from having weird looks.


End file.
